Jaded
by mochamaker
Summary: A prequel to my story Buttons


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit off this tale.

Rated M

**JADED**

The line for the club wrapped all the way around the block. I eased through the crowd of women, all lined up to enter the premeire women's only club in Boston, and quickly walked to the front of the line. A bulky woman a few inches taller than myself stood guarding the door. I looked up into her blue eyes and she smiled at me.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd show tonight. I'm sure you'll find more than a few women interested tonight," the woman burred at me, her hands releasing the ropes that blocked the entrance and waved me through. I was a regular at Club Parallel, and she didn't need to check my ID card. She knew my face-a lot of women did.

I flashed her a smile and gave her a nod as I walked through the now unblocked entrance. The hood of my sweatshirt blocking my profile from other curious on-lookers. "Thank you so much. I still owe you that beer. You know where to come to collect."

"Of course…and rest assured, I will collect it soon. All this hard work tonight is gonna make me parched by tomorrow."

"See you then, J." I saw her watching me as I walked away, her large hands already moving to clip the rope back and block the doorway.

"See ya," I mumbled, walking into the shadows. As I slipped through the curtains and entered the main lounge area, I felt eyes on me immediately-some curious and threatened, but all were full of desire. I was lusted after everywhere I went, my beauty a gift and a curse.

A waiter, dressed in dark shirt and short skirt, her wrists adorned with glow-in-the dark bracelets for easy identification, saw me as I made my way over to the corner of the lounge area where the single women on the prowl gathered. She held out her tray as I walked by and offered me the dark green, and very alcohol potent beverage. I picked up the beverage and slipped her some cash. She flashed me a smile in appreciation, then moved on to another patron. The drink, a signature feature of the club, was called Jaded. And even I, an established drinker, could only hold a few before the world swam out of focus and my body felt weightless.

I downed half the drink in one large swallow, the alcohol burning and warming me as it slipped down my throat, the tart apple taste still on my tongue. I walked with purpose over to the corner couch. As I approached, a crowd of women stood guarding the corner. I glanced at each one from beneath my hood, watching the eyes widen in recognition and the bodies begin to scatter, their whispers of shock reaching my ears and causing me to smile with ferocity.

The couch, now empty, beckoned me to sink within the dark and cool leather depths. I sighed as I sat, leaning back and stretching out my long legs, then bringing my drink to my lips and finishing it off in another large swallow. A deep, pulsing rhythm of bass vibrated my seat as it blasted from the surrounding speakers, hidden within the walls. I left my hood up, shrouding my mass of curls from the curious eyes which periodically glanced my way. To keep up an appearance of indifference, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, waiting for someone to take the bait and come over.

My seat cushion shifted.

I kept my head back and waited. A warm hand touched my thigh, close to my hips then stroked down to my knee.

"You look lonely here all by yourself," a sultry voice whispered near my ear. "Do you need some company?"

"That is why I'm here," I burred back. "And, I need another drink." Then, turned my head to see my visitor. She appeared to be a woman of thirty with short, dark hair in a pleasantly mussed style. Her eyes, a pleasant hazel, stared into mine from close range. She was attractive and I was interested in her immediately. Plus, I appreciated assertive women. So I covered her stroking hand and held her steady near the seam of my jeans. I wanted her to feel my heat so near to her fingertips.

A faint gasp escaped from her plump lips, and she shifted, then lifted her hand and signaled the waiter to come over. I watched her lick her lips Then she handed me a fresh drink, taking my empty glass and handing it to the waiter. I nodded at the waiter when she glanced at me, and I watched her as she took her leave away from us.

"I'm assuming that you know how the game is played," she asked, taking a drink of her beverage and signaling for me to do the same, then returned her free hand to my upper thigh, the warmth of her skin permeating the denim of my jeans and making me ache for more of her touches.

I took a sip, letting the flavor of the beverage twirl on my taste buds then swallowed. This drink needed to be paced better than my first. "I do. I'm a club regular."

"As am I. So, you know that no names are exchanged, and what happens in the club stays in the club?"

"I already said so. I know what I'm doing and have had no complaints on my performance."

"Hey, easy. I'm only making sure that you know what you're doing." Her hand rubbed my thigh, then she said, " may I ask exactly why you're hiding that lovely mass of hair under this dingy hood?" She tugged at the edge of my hood, close enough to my cheek so I could feel the heat from her fingertips.

"How do you know I have a lovely mass of hair? It's a rats nest."

She smiled. "I happen to think it's lovely. But, I can see that I've made you uncomfortable so I'll change the subject. Why don't you tell me what you like; let me know how you like to be touched." To emphasize her point, she slid her fingers upwards and cupped me.

"You're doing a fine job on your own." I spread my thighs and shifted toward her touch, leaning my head toward her. She set her drink down on the table beside the couch, then took mine from my fingers and did the same, her hand still cupping me gently, and her fingers pushing in to give me a better feel of her touch.

I groaned. She felt so good, but I wanted her touching me without the denim barrier between us. "Touch me," I pleaded.

She leaned in and kissed me softly as she removed her hand. "I will, darling. But not here."

"The back then," I panted, and let her tug me up off the couch and lead me through the slinky curtains in to the back area. I wasn't afraid to follow this woman to the back because I knew she was here for the same reason that I was-to get off with no questions asked, to remain anonymous in my pursuit of pleasure.

As I followed her down the hall, I glanced around. The darkness shrouded the faces, leaving me only figures to look at, and to watch. All around us couples were standing against the wall, or kneeling on the chairs and floor, servicing each other. I licked my lips and felt hot wetness slick my thighs while I listened to the soft moans and desperate groans echoing off the brick walls.

She tugged into a corner spot, gently pushing me against the brick, and away from most couples, while her deft fingers started to unbuckle my belt, flipping open my fly and releasing me from my bindings. Her breath caressed my lips and I leaned into her, intent on feeling her lips. I kissed her sweet mouth, sinking into the softness, while her fingers slipped down and cupped my ass, pulling my bare belly against her. My clit swelled and I spread my thighs for her. It was the closest to begging that I could get. She deepened the kiss, our tongues dueling for control, and her hand sliding down to touch me.

I pulled back from the kiss. "Wait…protection. You have some right?" The club had only one staunch rule, and that was no playing without protection.

She smiled, kissing me again, then slipping her hand into her pocket, pulling out the items. "I told you. I'm a regular too. I just got excited. I'm very sorry." In a quick move, she slipped her hand inside the thin glove, then tugged down my jeans and eased my thighs apart. She slipped her fingers between my slick lips, finding my swollen clit with little effort and teased me by rubbing against the sides.

I moaned, the pleasure of her touch making my knees start to tremble. She hadn't lied about being a regular at this. I tipped my hips toward her, and she slid her fingers down to change the angle of her strokes, her soft and strong fingers stroking me right where I wanted it. I pulsed and swelled even more under her ministrations.

I quivered and moaned, her fingers slipping down to thrust inside me and take me with hard, fast thrusts. She leaned in and kissed me deeply, hooking her arm around my lower back to help guide her thrusts. My orgasm was upon me before I could kiss her back, and within seconds, I had soaked her hand with my come and leaned against her in a boneless pose. She held me upright until my hips quit shaking, and I kissed her neck, jaw and lips, while her fingers eased from within.

"Wonderful," I panted.

"Yes it was," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me tightly and kissed me softly on the lips, then said, "and now it's time to say farewell."

"But what about you? That's hardly fair that I got mine and you didn't." I slipped my hands down to cup her butt, feeling the muscles clenching underneath the skin. "Let me touch you."

"That's not why I pursued you. Just…" she kissed me on the chin then stepped back, releasing me. "Take what I've given and walk away…please?"

I gazed into her eyes, dark and lovely in the shadows of the back room. She had secrets to keep, and it wasn't for me to probe them. I had no choice but to abide her wishes and step away. So, I nodded agreement. "Yeah. I mean, if that's what you want then that's what you want."

"It is." She turned away from me, looking at me over her shoulder, her eyes holding mine. Then she walked away from me and tossed the spent glove into the bin by the entrance.

I watched her disappear, ignoring the others nearby. I was alone because I let her leave me that way, choosing not to pursue her for my own desires, my own need to watch her eyes flutter shut and come on my fingers as I had hers.

I fastened my pants and sighed, easing out of the dark back room and into the soft light of the lounge area. I looked for my mystery lover, but she was no where to be found. The women guarding the corner were back at their post, my drink that I left abandoned on the table, no longer there. I shook my head at their territorial behavior, then left the club to head home. The door blocker waved to me as I walked by, but I only nodded and kept my hood over my face. Traffic zoomed by, but my thoughts were still on the woman I had let fuck me in the back room. The cool air dried my lips, my hot breath steaming in the chill, so I licked my lips, and tasted the flavor of the woman's lip gloss, left behind by our passionate kissed. I thought of her as I walked, her face familiar to me and yet, not. But I had a nagging feeling that we'd run into each other again.

I crashed in my clothes, the scent from the club clinging to me and acting as a protective blanket. My nightmares stayed at bay and I woke up feeling more refreshed then I had in a while. I went to work as I normally do, feeling ready to face the day. Until I stepped off the elevator, entering the squad room and saw my mystery lover from the night before. She was speaking with my ex-partner, Korsak and pointing to a packet of papers, her finger bumping the packet with each sentence she spouted to him. He looked up relieved to see me approaching.

"Hey, Jane. Get over here and listen to what the Medical Examiner has to say about our case. Fascinating stuff." He grabbed my hand and tugged me beside the woman. She smelled of a flowery perfume, very different from her perfume of the night before. I leaned in to see the paper packet and inhaled the scent deeply. It was a pleasant scent and I liked it.

She looked up and gazed at me. "Jane," she husked, and nodded at me. "I was just explaining the case notes to your partner and I'd be happy to repeat them if you'd like to listen in." Then she thrust out her hand. "By the way, I'm Maura Isles, new Chief Medical Examiner."

I stared at her hand then into her eyes. "The New Doc?" Then I blinked and shook my head. "I'd be happy to get the notes later. I've gotta…" I pointed to the door, spinning on my heel and walking out of the squad room as fast as I had entered.

"Sure," Maura said, her voice following me as I jogged away.

I entered the restroom at the end of the hall and leaned against the door, gazing at my reflection on the opposite wall. "Fuck me." I had sexual interactions with my co-worker and I didn't even know it.

I had just stepped over the edge with no safety rope. It was up to me whether I allowed myself to free fall and crash at the bottom.

**A/N: Just a little tale that's been running through my head for the past few days. This is a prequel to my story Buttons. Enjoy.**


End file.
